


Gone

by IamSage88



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSage88/pseuds/IamSage88
Summary: Kevin finding out about Joaquin's death.





	Gone

Kevin went up to Fangs, a little unsure of himself. Sure they did stuff together and shared friends, but they were hardly close. Kevin knew Fangs and Joaquin was close though so maybe he could help.

Kevin takes a deep breath and taps on Fangs' shoulder. "Hey, I know Serpents care about loyalty and you're probably annoyed about this new gang Joaquin joined, but I was wondering if you would help me find him in the woods. I know you were close so I hope you say yes. Plus, I have a bunch of ideas of where he could be!" Kevin explains excitedly.

Fangs look at him sadly. "Look, Kevin-" he starts to say before Kevin cuts him off.

"Fangs, I'm sure he never meant to betray you if that's how you feel and I bet he would make it up to once we find him!" Kevin continues.

"Kevin, please list-"

"Please come with me! I'm sure he would be happy to see you and-"

"Kevin!" Fangs yells, shocking Kevin. "Didn't anyone tell you? Joaquin is dead."

In moments Kevin's life, his world, and his being fell apart. He couldn't stop his tears. It couldn't be true, this can't be real, this has to be a horrible nightmare or cruel joke. "Liar. You have to be lying to me. If this is a joke, it isn't funny," Kevin says, trying to wipe away the oncoming tears.

Fangs puts a hand on his shoulder before Kevin steps away. "I know this sucks and I know how you feel," he tries.

Kevin takes another step away before glaring at Fangs with tear-filled eyes, hugging himself. "Don't you dare say that. You don't know shit. He was my boyfriend. The one guy, no matter how hard I'd try, I would always care for and love and... and," was all Kevin could manage before breaking down into a sobbing mess.

That was the day Kevin learn about the death of his true love a few days after the fact. That was the day everything changed forever. That was the day Kevin Keller felt a huge piece of himself, of his heart, die with Joaquin.


End file.
